


Happy Birthday!

by Azdaema Draws (Azdaema)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Draws
Summary: A piece I drew for the twins' 21st birthday (August 31, 2020).
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this piece 95% done on their actual birthday. I just didn't _quite_ get around to cropping and posting it until today.


End file.
